


my soul which blossoms in you

by vmonist



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Destiny, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Spring, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmonist/pseuds/vmonist
Summary: where heejin is the goddess of spring and jiwoo is a college student who decided to follow the sudden path of flowers that she found on the ground





	my soul which blossoms in you

the delicate flower on heejin's delicate fingers bloomed, opening in a breathtaking mixture of shades of pink. she smiled, feeling the warmth of the newborn flower and with an almost telepathic connection she could feel how happy it was.

she was happy too. heejin felt it would be a good day. 

it was a sort of happiness she was used to, but ever since she landed on earth it felt foreign to her. she was still adapting, it was hard. it was different from home, home where everything was good and there were flowers all the time.

on this world it wasn't always times for them to bloom. despite that, they still did, even if that meant they wouldn't live as long, that they'd suffer, be stepped on or cut off. they still were born on this small insignificant world where they would eventually perish. 

heejin felt sorry for them. her flowers were immortal and never ending, full of joy and away from any cruel acts it might fall upon them. being in contact with such a different reality was a bit too harsh for her, but she was getting by. 

even though she wouldn't stay for long, spring had just begun and there was plenty of work to do. no time for sulking or mourning the poor flowers that wouldn't survive, there were many to be born yet. 

and heejin had a good feeling about today. today she hadn't seen any dead flowers. many happy birds had approached her, and all the flowers she created were happy and healthy. 

the sun was shining and causing her skin to glow a little. she allowed herself to stop for a second and bathe on it. let the warmth of the star invade every cell of her body. feel home again, happy again.

a smile found its way on her lips as naturally as the slow breaths she drew. yes, a very nice day.

kim jiwoo was not having a good day. 

she tried to be cheerful and optimistic. she really tried, but some days were harder than others, and today was one of those days.

a day where she had forgotten she had an assignment and had to spend the night doing it. only for her printer to break and someone spill coffee on her on the way to class. yeah, one of those days.

she was grumpy and so tired, not in the mood for anything or anyone. the stress was catching up to her and all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and beg to the gods, spirits, anyone listening, for a fucking break. 

"but hey, spring is starting. it's getting very pretty out there maybe it'll cheer you up." to which she could only think to herself, she needed a vacation not flowers everywhere, with a fake smile. 

she recognized it was insensitive of her. she loved spring. loved the flowers, how they adorned the sidewalks and streets, causing them to be covered in a carpet of petals everywhere she went. nothing that made her happy such as looking up and seeing a colorful tree in the middle of all the grey buildings and city fumes. 

so she took a deep breath and decided to go have a moment with nature as soon class was over. nature wouldn't fuck her over, wouldn't annoy her or spill coffee on her. nature was just there, doing its thing and making gorgeous flowers that made her happy. 

as jiwoo sat on the campus grass and closed her eyes she could almost feel what it felt. she was one with nature, and the peace she felt was like nothing else. 

she stayed there for a while, enjoying the air that seemed so pure and went through her lungs so well. the grass against her skin and the occasional insect that flew by or walked through her hand. the sun was high in the sky, and it made her feel whole again.

then there was a shadow, a quick interruption of the bright light that invaded her eyes even while they were closed. it was gone after a second but jiwoo still opened her eyes to see who had crossed the path in front of her. 

she wasn't in a hurry, though. jiwoo took her time opening her eyes and they took some time settling on the present reality. then she saw, something that wasn't there before, something that she would definitely have noticed. 

a straight line of tiny flowers of all types and colors. there were lilacs and pinks, whites and yellows. big petals and tiny dots, closed flowers and very open ones. it was beautiful, looking at them made jiwoo's chest pound harder and fill with wonder and admiration. it wasn't just their beauty. it felt magical, felt special. 

jiwoo looked up from them to see the woman that had crossed leaving. she had her back to her, but jiwoo could tell she was beautiful. 

the woman wore a light red dress that seemed to flow like the breeze around them. her hair was long and dark, it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as it followed her every movement. above her head there were flowers. pink flowers adorning the entirety of her head and they looked so natural that jiwoo wouldn't be surprised if they had grown there.

when she got up to follow the woman, it wasn't a conscious decision. her mind and body acted on their own as the girl's better judgment was still clouded from admiration, or whatever it was this funny feeling she felt. 

jiwoo's pace wasn't hurried, it kept the same even when the woman stopped and kneeled on the grass, taking hold of a flower. 

when jiwoo reached her she could only stand there, waiting to be noticed. when she did turn towards her, the girl became even more stunned than before.

her face was just as angelical as the way she moved, breathed and grew flowers. her features were delicate and beautiful, as those of a rose, but her eyes held a stark difference. they were clear, almost green, and so light. it gave her soft face some sort of impact, something that showed how fierce and strong she could be. 

jiwoo was speechless. 

heejin would be lying if she said she felt any different.

the girl in front of her was as beautiful and as delicate as one of her own flowers, perhaps her favorite. perhaps even better. 

heejin looked into her eyes and could understand. she could understand what she felt, what she thought and who she was. 

heejin had never felt something so strong in all her life of happiness and dullness along with her flowers. 

she wanted to touch her, wanted to see if she would bloom on her hands. if she would grow into something even more gorgeous. wanted to see which colors she was made of, caress her petals and feel her happiness cursing through her veins like it was her own.

she stood up, now looking at her from a normal height. she could feel the ground shaking and a thousand flowers being born simultaneously at the simple touch of their hands as they reached to shake them. 

"im jiwoo. kim jiwoo." her voice was as sweet as she looked and her name sounded like music to her ears.

"jeon heejin." her voice was soft as her skin, and it made jiwoo think of the texture of petals. her smile made the girl's heart skip a beat, and she couldn't help but smile back.

a stalk appeared on heejin's wrist and wrapped itself where their hands met, making a single delicate white flower bloom on their skin.

heejin realized she could stay, until the sun burns out or the rains stop falling. no eternal happiness could be compared to the miracle of finding the flower she never knew she looked for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you enjoyed please leave a comment it motivates me lots. 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vmonlst)


End file.
